Neverland
by UzumakiFox
Summary: This is a Sasunaru version of Peter Pan and sorry there is no lemons in this story but there will be in the sequel when they come back in 2 years. I tried my best to squeeze in Kakairuka but I decided to put them in the sequel. Wendy is Naruto and Peter Pan is Sasuke, R


**This is a sasunaru version of Peter Pan, yes i am aware that most of the conversations are from the movies, because i mean come on! Its Peter Pan! how can you get to one place to another without leaving something out? Plus as I its a version so there are going to be similarities! Enjoy !**

**ps**

**And there is no lemons in this story but there is some fluff**

**The lemons will come in the sequel to this story when they come back to Neverland.. **

* * *

In a small neighborhood, there was a house where the Uzumaki family lived. Some people would call them normal or perfectly ordinary, but this family was absolutely perfect. Mr. Uzumaki worked at the bank, a job people only wished they had. Mrs. Uzumaki was one of the most adored ladies in all of London and they had two perfect sons, Naruto and Konohamaru Uzumaki.

Yes, there was no happier or simpler family. That is until one fateful night that changed all their lives. But, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We'll start this story where it all began, in a small nursery in the upstairs of their small house. The large window in the room was open letting in the cool night's breeze. It was a peaceful night there was not a sound in all the-  
"Naruto-niisan?"  
The small whisper broke the silence. The rustling of blankets came from the other side of room along with footsteps. Naruto opened one eye to see his little brother staring at him intently.

"What?" He whispered sleepily as he sat up in his bed while rubbing his eyes. The little boy climbed onto the edge of his bed.

"I can't sleep, I need to know what happens to Cinderella!" Konohamaru whispered loudly.

"No, you WANT to know what happens and besides I told you I'll tell you tomorrow," the blonde whispered. He took his covers flung them over his head as laid back down. Konohamaru pounced on him and kept tugging at the sheets relentlessly.

"Naruto-niisan!" He whined and started pounding on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto could not take it any longer. He sat up which made the little boy rolled off the bed. "Ita!" Konohamaru yelled as his head hit the ground.

Naruto quickly jumped off his bed and covered his mouth. "Baka! You want mom and dad to know we're still up?" He hissed in a whisper. The brunette let out a sniffle before shaking his head. The blonde sighed before complying to the boy's demands. "Fine, I'll tell you the ending, but then I get your dessert tomorrow."

The brunette nodded eagerly which made Naruto smile. They climbed back on the bed and Naruto started where they left off. "After her fairy godmother gave her the glass slippers, she put them on and found out they were magical flying slippers!" Konohamaru smiled in aw as Naruto explained what she could do in the air just with those slippers.

"But then the fairy godmother reminded her of the time limit on these shoes. Once the clock hits midnight, everything the godmother gave her will disappear." The little boy gasped at the thought of losing everything.

"So Cinderella flew through the air to the prince's castle. When she landed at the ball, she found herself completely surrounded by pirates!" Naruto smiled as the story was hitting its climax. Konohamaru smiled as well. He loved the pirate fighting scenes.

"There was Zetsu, his head covered by a venues fly trap and Pein, every inch of him pierced. And the worst of them all," Konohamaru eyes widened. "Itachi!" The boy gasped in horror as he imagined the figure that haunted all of his brother's stories.

"Legend says that when he sliced you with his black bladed sword, at which time his eyes turn red." Konohamaru jumped onto his feet on the bed. He pointed his imaginary sword at Naruto.

"'Girly,'said Itachi," the little boy said forgetting about whispering. "'We have come for your glass slippers.'"

Naruto glared at Konohamaru. "'Who are you to order me around and call me girly!'" He blocked his brother's sword with his own imaginary sword. "Take that!" He shouted as they fake fighted the scene on the floor. "Itachi came at her," the blonde narrated.

Konohamaru let out a battle cry as he charged at his brother. Naruto dodged the attack and jumped over his bed. "Cinderella then ran down the hall as Itachi was distracted to her prince-"

Suddenly, their door opened. Then, something closed their window and a couple of books flew off the top of the bookshelf. They looked at the window, but they was nothing there. Not a bird or a leaf, but before they could investigate they were reminded that they were caught of their night activities.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Their mother, Kushina Uzumaki said with her hands on her hips. They quickly jumped into their beds and covered themselves in the sheets.

"Nothing," they giggled. She smiled and walked over to each bed and gave them each a kiss goodnight. Before she shut their door, she noticed the window.

"I thought I opened that window." Kushina questioned herself as she left the nursery. Silence again came upon the house only to be broken again by the younger brother.

"What happened then?" Konohamaru whispered. Naruto smiled with his eyes closed.

"She found him and they lived happily ever after." After that, the boys fell asleep with their dreams filled with flying and pirates. After all, anything can happen when you sleep.

* * *

It was in the afternoon the next day, when their life really changed. The door bell rang and both Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki ran to the door. They opened it and helped the woman at the door in. Her long blonde hair in loose pigtails and large breasts that were barely covered by her shirt made it obvious who it was.

"Aunt Tsunade, we were expecting you yesterday!" Mr. Uzumaki exclaimed as he took off coat. Tsunade smiled at him as Mrs. Uzumaki took her luggage.

"I got caught up in a gambling game." Minato, Mr. Uzumaki, rolled his eyes at her bad habit of gambling. Suddenly, there was a loud ruckus in the upstairs that made the chandelier shake. Tsunade looked at Kushina for an explaination.

Mrs. Uzumaki smiled and replied, "Bath time."

Naruto chased Konohamaru down the hall to the bathroom. The younger brother had an Indian hat on and yelled like an Indian as ran. The blonde had a wooden sword in his hand as he chased him. It clearly obvious Naruto was telling another story.

"I'll make the mermaids have you savage!" The blonde shouted.

"Never!" Konohamaru yelled while laughing at the excitement he felt. Naruto smiled as he picked up his pace and grabbed the little Indian. Konohamaru shouted something in his native tongue as Naruto carried him into the bathroom.

Naruto planned to just let Konohamaru take a bath, but the sneaky Indian pulled the pirate down with him. "Ah!" The bath water splashed as he fell in. They both laughed at the mess they made.

"Boys! Hurry up and get down here! Your aunt Tsunade is here!" Their mother yelled at the bottom of the staircase. The two gasped in excitement. Mother wasn't fond of aunt Tsunade that much so of course they most see her. They hurried and finished their bath.

The two of them ran down the stairs in their pjs to the living room where mother and father were entertaining aunt Tsunade with their music. They sat on the couch next to their mom who was playing the piano. Minato stood next to the piano singing to her tune that she played.

Aunt Tsunade sat on a chair that they had got from the table in the kitchen. They clapped after they finished the song. "Absolutely wonderful," Tsunade praised.

"Naruto must tell a story!" Konohamaru exclaimed. The blonde smiled and stood in the middle of the living room. Father sat down on the chair next to the piano and watched his son with pride. Naruto was about to start his story but his brother interpreted. "Tell of Konan, the only female pirate on the ship!" The blonde smiled and was going to start, but again interrupted. "Oh tell them of Kazuku whose mouth is so ugly he covers it up so his own crew doesn't die of fright." Naruto just smiled this time because Konohamaru was probably going to- "Itachi!"

"Itachi?" Mr. Uzumaki questioned. The brunette nodded excitedly before explaining him.  
"Itachi," he said to make him sound scarier. "whose eyes turn red as he cuts you!"

"Goodness, you know a lot about pirates," Tsunade exclaimed. Naruto nodded.

"My unfulfilled goal is to write a novel in two parts, of my adventures." Naruto smiled his toothy grin.

Kushina looked at her son with disagreement. "But darling, novelists aren't that highly thought of in good society."

"And it's also difficult to marry as a novelist," Aunt Tsunade pitched in. Naruto and Konohamaru looked at her in shock.

"Marry?" The two boys said in unison. Minato nodded in agreement. Kushina looked repulsed by the idea of her baby marrying.

"But Naruto's not yet thirteen," she argued. Mr. Uzumaki placed a hand on her lap.

"Kushina our child is growing up, it's high time he had a room of his own." Minato stated.

"What?" Mrs. Uzumaki and her boys shouted at him in shock. Father kept on a serious face.

"I mean it," Mr. Uzumaki looked at his son. "Young man, this is your last night in the nursery and that's my last word on the subject. Head to bed now, Kushina and I have a party to go to." Naruto's whole came crashing down on him.

Leave the nursery? No more stories? Naruto walked out of the living with his brother to the nursery. Either said a word till the door closed. "Leave the nursery? Has father gone nuts?" Konohamaru screeched.

Naruto sat on his bed in silence. Marry? That subject never happened once and now it's taking over his life. He tugged himself as so did Konohamaru.

"And saying all those things about marriage? You're only twelve, not even close to thirteen!" His brother continued. There was a knock on the door and their mother came in. She held a candle stick to light her children's night lights.

" But mother, I don't want to grow up," the blonde said. She walked over to Naruto to comfort him.

"Now dear, don't worry about it anymore tonight." Mrs. Uzumaki kissed him on the forehead and lite his candle on the nightstand.

"Mother?" Naruto's younger brother asked. She turned to him. "Is anything that can harm us after the night lights are lite?" Kushina smiled at him.

"No precious, they are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children," she said as she walked over to light his.

"But I thought that's why aunt Tsunade was here for," Naruto said in confusion.

She turned to look at him. "Yes she is here to watch you, but the candles watch you at all times as I have. That's something only the night lights and I can do." Naruto nodded slightly before closing his eyes. She turned off the lights and stood at the door. The two boys we're has asleep and the window was open. "Good night." She closed the door and went down stairs to leave with Mr. Uzumaki.

Tsunade lead them to the door. Minato opened the door only to find it snowing. "My goodness, it's snowing we'll have to catch a cab on the way back." Tsunade waved them off as the walked out the door.

* * *

The nursery was silent except for the breathing of the Uzumaki boys. Suddenly, a pink light flew through their window. It was all over their room searching for something. It knocked things all over the floor. It then stopped at the books that had fallen off the shelf the other day. But this light wasn't an ordinary light, it was a fairy. The small girl smiled at books.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind at the window but that wasn't all that was there. There was a boy with black spiked hair and pale skin. He wore black shirt and pants, but they had rips and tears in them. His feet were bare and quite dirty. The pink fairy flew to him. With her tinkling of bells as her voice, he then realized what she was saying.

"Did you find my shadow?" He whispered. She nodded her head eagerly. She flew to books as he followed in flight with her. She pointed at the books. He looked at her and smiled. "One." He put his hands on the books. "Two." He readied himself to catch it. "Three." He lifted the books and the shadow ran way.

The boy chased it on the walls, ceiling, even under the children's beds. The fairy laughed at him and accidentally fell backwards, knocking the books on herself:

The boy then caught it by its foot, knocking over a doll house. The ruckus woke up Naruto. He looked over the edge of his bed to see a boy trying to get a shadow to stick to him with soap. The blonde watched as the raven threw the soap and start to cry. That made Naruto want to help.

"Boy," he asked, startling the boy. "Why are you crying?" The scared boy then flew up fast and hit his head on the ceiling. Naruto stared at him in shock. "You can fly?" He couldn't help but smile knowing that flying was possible.

The boy then flew down slowly and took a bow. Naruto eagerly hopped out his bed and bowed. "What is your name?" He asked walking closer to the boy.

"What is your name?" He countered.

Naruto smiled and said," Naruto Kurama Namikaze Uzumaki." The blonde walked closer and the took a step back.

"Sasuke...Uchiha," he replied.

"Where do you live?" Naruto asked liking the Sasuke Uchiha. The boy looked to the window and pointed.

"Second star to the right and straight till morning." He turned his head to find Naruto right there. He gasped and instinctively reached for his dagger.

"They put that on the letters?" Naruto said like he didn't believe it, not noticing the raven's action.

"Don't get any letters." Sasuke said glaring at the blonde.

"But your mother gets letters," Naruto protested.

"Don't have a mother," Sasuke stated plainly. Naruto's eyes filled with sorrow when he heard that.

"No wonder you were crying." Sasuke glared at him and got in his face.

"I wasn't crying about mothers! I was crying because I can't the shadow to stick," he growled as he grabbed his shadow's leg. "And I wasn't crying!"

Naruto watched as Sasuke struggled to get his shadow to stay. He sat down next to him. "You want me to help?" The raven raised an eyebrow to him. "I could try sewing it on, my mother showed me how once," he explained. Sasuke shrugged. The blonde stood up and got a needle and thread before sitting back down.

"How did you lose your shadow anyway?" He asked trying to break the silence as he sew on the shadow.

"It came off when the window shut the other night," he grunted trying to hide the sound of pain in his voice.

"What were you doing there?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked at him.

"I came to listen to the stories," he said as the blonde finished up the sewing with a knot. The pink fairy then tried to lift the book of herself, but was too weak.

"My stories?" Naruto asked but the question was forgotten as Sasuke stood and flung his shadow on the wall. He moved around and the shadow followed. The raven grinned in success. He turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Of course, I tell them to the lost boys." Sasuke walked around the room picking up things and examining them.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked while sitting back on his bed. The boy perked up at the question.

"Children who fall out of their prams when the nurse is not looking," Sasuke flew on the bookshelf and pretended to fall. He sat there and looked bored. "If they are not claimed in seven days, they are sent to the Neverlands," he said as he flew to the window to look at the star. Naruto smiled slightly at Sasuke's actions.

"How old are you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Quite young," he replied as he searched the room for something.

"Don't you know?" The blonde asked as he laid down and watched the strange boy.

"I ran away." Sasuke picked up a book that said 'Business jobs' on it. "One night, I heard my parents talking of what I was to be when I became a man." He set the book down and continued searching. "So I ran away to Kensington Gardens where I met Karin."

"Karin?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

Sasuke turned to face him. "Karin? She's my fairy."

Naruto looked at him strangely. "But there is no such thing as-" Sasuke quickly flew over to him and covered his mouth. He looked at him in shock.

"Don't you ever say that!" Sasuke growled. "Every time someone says that, a fairy somewhere falls down dead." He glared at the blonde before walking away with his hands up. "And I shall never find her if she's dead."

"You don't mean to tell me, there's a fairy in this room," he said while smiling. Karin perked up at the sound of her name. She started shouting to get Sasuke's attention but her bells couldn't be heard with all the talking.

"We came to hear the story about the princess who wore glass slippers and couldn't find the prince," Saduke said as he walked around the room and looked under his bed.

"Cinderella!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked under the bed to see Sasuke. "She found him Sasuke and they," he paused as the boy jumped on his bed with their noses almost touching. Sasuke's onyx eyes stared into his blue ones making him stare at him longer. "And they lived happily ever after," he whispered.

Sasuke smirked. "I knew it."

Naruto smiled slightly before crawling over on the floor to put some distance between them. He looked at Sasuke and smiled. "I'm glad you came tonight, I might never have seen you." The raven flew over to the window.

"Why?" The boy asked as looked down at the streets below. Naruto shifted on his spot on the floor.

"Because tomorrow I have to grown up," the blonde said as he sadly stared at the ground.

"Grow up?" Sasuke exclaimed in horror as quickly turned around to face Naruto.

"Tonight is my last night in the nursery," he said as looked at the boy with the black torn clothes.

"But that means no more stories," Sasuke said as he flew over to him. Naruto nodded and as let out a shaky breath. Rage boiled inside of Sasuke.

"No! I won't have it! Come on!" He grabbed Naruto's hand as he flew to the window.

"B-but where are we going?" The blonde stuttered as tried to keep up with Sasuke.

"To Neverland, you'll never grow up there!" Sasuke said as he drug the blonde. The pink fairy's eyes widened. He was going to leave her?

"But wait!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke stopped at the window. The fairy felt relieved. "What would mother say?" He backed away from the window.

"Mother? What exactly does a mother do?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the window seat.

"Well Sasuke, a mother is someone who cares for you and tell you stories and-"

"Great! Then you can be our mother!" Sasuke exclaimed as he tried to pull Naruto out the window.

"Oh I can't go right now, I still have to pack and," he continued to ramble on to himself. But then the excitement got the best of him. "I'm going to Neverland! I'm so happy I think I'll give you a kiss!" Naruto exclaimed.

Think caught Karin's attention. No one kisses her man!

Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "what's a kiss?" He asked. Naruto walked over to him slowly.

"I'll show you," he whispered as he leaned to him with his eyes close. Karin threw the books off herself and flew over to them. She yanked with all her might on Naruto's hair before he kissed Sasuke.

She pulled him away as he screamed in pain. "Karin!" Sasuke shouted. He grabbed her and threw on the blonde's pillow.

"What she do that for?" Naruto asked rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Sasuke watched as Karin started belling out on the pillow. Sasuke eyed him. "She's not very polite. She says if you try to give me a kiss again," he looked at Karin for the last bit. He shrugged and said," she'll kill you."

Naruto started at the pink fairy in disbelieve. "And I thought fairies were supposed to be charming." Karin flew in front of him and stuck out her tongue then flew to the window.

Noticing the sun rising, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Come with me," he pleaded.

Fear crossed his blue eyes. "I can't fly."

"I'll teach you," the boy grabbed his hand. "I'll teach you to ride the winds back and away we go." He pulled him to the window, but Naruto took a step back to his brother's bed.

"Can Konohamaru come too?" Sasuke looked at the snoring boy and then back at him. He gave a smirk but then frowned as Naruto woke him up.

"Konohamaru! Konohamaru wake up!" He shouted and pushed his brother.

"I didn't do it!" The younger brother shouted before realizing the strange boy in his bedroom. He stared at him strangely.

"There is a boy here that is to teach us to fly!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Konohamaru looked at the boy with disbelief.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Konohamaru asked Naruto. Sasuke smiled and flew backwards onto the bookshelf. He stared at the boy wearing the black torn clothes with wide eyes. He quickly got out bed and stood next to Naruto. "I will believe in you till I die!"

Sasuke smiled. "You just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air!" He exclaimed as flew and sat on the ceiling. "It's easy."

Konohamaru climbed on his bed saying," I've got, I've got!" He stood and looked at the air. "Swords, pirates, Indians!" He jumped off his bed and hit the ground. Both Naruto and Sasuke winced at the crash.

Sasuke flew down from his spot. "I don't get, all it takes is some faith and trust," he thought for awhile then Karin started pulling on him to get him to leave. "Oh!" He snapped his fingers. "And a little bit of pixie dust." He grabbed Karin and sprinkled fairy dust on the both of them.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. The raven smiled too and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked down and realized the ground was missing. He gasped and looked at Sasuke. "I'm flying!"

"Yahoo!" Konohamaru shouted as did loops in the air.

"Come away," Sasuke said. "Come away to Neverland." He stood in front of the window.

"But what about mother?" Naruto asked as slowly lost his happy thoughts.

"Father?" Konohamaru asked as his feet touched the ground.

"There will be mermaids."

"Mermaids!" Naruto exclaimed as his feet flew of the floor.

"Indians."

"Indians!" Konohamaru shouted in delight as his feet also left the ground.

"Pirates."

"Pirates!" They shouted in unison. The brunette looked at his brother in excitement before shouting "yahoo!" And flying out the window.

Naruto flew to the window seat but stopped. Sasuke waited for him to fly out but he didn't go. He flew next to the blonde and whispered in his ear,"Forget them Naruto, forget them all. Come with me and we can never worry about grown up things again."

Naruto turned to look at him. "Never is an awfully long time." Sasuke smiled at him and he smiled back.

At that exact moment Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki looked out the window of their host's house and saw their children flying away. They ran out of the building straight to their house. But once they made it to the nursery, they had already gone. Kushina broke down in tears screaming," my babies my babies!" But the children did not hear  
Her cries for they were having too much fun.

Naruto laughed as they flew over London and all the streets. This was defiantly going in his novel. His brother was yelling as he flew passed him. He turned around and saw Sasuke Uchiha laughing as he weaved through buildings.

"Higher!" Konohamaru shouted and they flew into the clouds. The starry sky made everything so perfect.

Sasuke flew ahead of the two brothers and pointed at two stars. "There! Second star to the right and straight on till morning!" He shouted.  
As they flew closer, Naruto realized it wasn't a star at all but and island!

"Come on Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed the blonde's hand. "Pass it on!"

Naruto looked behind him and shouted "Konohamaru take hold of my hand!" The boy complied to his brother's demand.

Sasuke looked at the star. "And what ever happens Don't. Let. GO!" All of sudden they were going at top speed and all Naruto could do was yell.

In a flash of white, the three of them were in an whole new place. A place that had one island and surrounded by water.

Neverland.

* * *

**See? its going to be amazing! Review and do not worry, Kiba will be in the next chapter!**


End file.
